Namikaze Kazoku no Satsujin
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru] Bruk!" Akh!" "Naruto..." "Su-suke..." "Hn?" "Pi-pisaunya..." Sorry for bad summary. Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Disclaim : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn :** AU, OOC, gaje, alur cepat, EYD aneh, typo(s), minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair : **S.N

**Rated : **M (for save)

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy (death chara)

**A/N : Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.**

* * *

**Namikaze Kazoku no Satsujin**

* * *

"A-Aku mau putus, Suke."

"…"

"Suke?"

"…"

Tidak juga mendapat jawaban, akhirnya si pirang memutuskan untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, terlihat kilat marah sekaligus kecewa di mata kekasihnya, dan si pirang tau, bahwa kekasihnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Kenapa?" tanya si raven datar namun tajam.

"Itu… Karena…"

"Apa?" desak si raven.

"I-Itu karena… Aku…"

"Karena apa?"

"Ka-karena… KARENA AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENYUKAIMU LAGI!" akhirnya kalimat yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan isi hati si pirang keluar juga.

"Apa? Itu bohong 'kan? Katakan kalau kau bohong! Iya kan, Naruto?!" tutur si raven tak percaya sambil memegang pundak si pirang.

"Ti-Tidak, aku—Mph…"

Dengan cepat si raven segera memeluk dan mencium si pirang.

"Akh," erang si pirang. Dia merasakan ciuman si raven kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak selembut seperti biasanya, dan juga… hambar.

"Sa-Sasuke, hentikan! A-aku serius!" ujar si pirang di sela-sela ciumannya seraya mendorong kuat tubuh si raven.

Air bening mulai menggenang di mata birunya, "Ma-maafkan aku," lanjutnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan si raven.

"Kau bohong. Aku tau kau pasti bohong. Akan kuselidiki sendiri," ujar si raven dengan nada serius dan wajah _stoic_-nya yang menatap tajam.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Ah, Naruto, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Kushina.

"Yaah," jawab si pirang malas.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

"Baguslah, ayo makan malam."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Sayang. Padahal ibu sudah membuatkan ramen kesukaanmu."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak lapar."

"Hm? Ada yang aneh denganmu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar dulu, _Kaa-san_. Aku lelah."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, si pirang segera meninggalkan ibunya dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di atas.

'Percuma. Tidak berguna. Kalau seandainya aku menceritakan bahwa aku sudah putus dengan Sasuke, kau akan senang. Iya 'kan, bu? Dan itu tidak berguna sekaligus membuat hatiku makin sakit,' batin si pirang.

* * *

**-Beberapa Hari Kemudian-**

* * *

Suara bel kediaman Namikaze berbunyi, dan sang pemilik rumah segera membukakan pintunya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ayo masuk," sapa Kushina lembut yang sebenarnya malas melihat Sasuke datang.

"Hn, apa Naruto ada?"

"Ya, ada. Dia ada di kamarnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamarnya dulu."

"Ya, tentu."

Sasuke segera menaiki tangga yang ada di rumah itu, sedangkan Kushina hanya memandang Sasuke dengan malas sekaligus tidak suka. Dia kecewa dengan Naruto, ternyata anak sulungnya itu belum memutuskan hubungan dengan si raven ini, padahal…

.

.

.

Cklek!

"_Dobe_."

Ah, Naruto serasa diserang ribuan pisau mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu.

"Sa-Sasuke kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini rumah kekasihku 'kan?"

"Eh? Ta-tapi kan kita sudah—"

"Tapi aku belum menganggap itu serius ataupun benar, lagipula kau memutuskannya secara sepihak."

"…"

"Sekarang katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya."

"A-A… Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau alasanmu kemarin bukanlah alasanmu yang sebenarnya."

"I-Itu…"

Sasuke tidak berbicara lagi, dia menunggu orang di hadapannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan? Tidak mungkin aku…'

"Naruto!" Terdengar suara Kushina memanggil si pirang di bawah sana. Dalam hati, Naruto sangat bersukur karena sang ibu telah menyelamatkannya dari 'jurang maut' si raven—untuk sementara.

"Err, sebentar ya, Sasuke. Aku ke bawah dulu."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, dan itu sudah cukup untuk merespon si pirang.

Naruto segera meninggalkan kamarnya, dia menghela napas lega. Begitu sampai di bawah, kedua orangtuanya sudah duduk rapi di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa?"

"Duduklah."

Begitu si pirang duduk, sang ibu langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto, kau tau kan bahwa kau—"

"Ya, aku tau," potong si pirang segera, karena dia sudah tau pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.

"Apa kau sudah—"

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke."

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke…"

"Dia hanya bermain."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Ya."

"Pertunanganmu akan dipercepat menjadi minggu depan."

"A-apa? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku dari awal?"

"Karena itu sekarang kami beritahu."

"Ini terlalu mendadak."

"Persiapkan dirimu, dan tunanganmu akan datang tiga hari lagi untuk berkunjung."

"Eh? Tapi tiga hari lagi aku ada acara sebentar di rumah temanku."

"Ya, tak apa. Dia akan sabar menunggumu di rumah, lagipula ada kami di sini."

"…"

"Baiklah, sampai di sini pembicaraan kita."

Bubarlah para Namikaze itu. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata _onyx_ yang mengawasi sekaligus mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

"Hn, jadi begitu ya. Heh, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian semua menghalangi hubunganku dengan Naruto. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang nanti."

Kembali pada Naruto, dia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai di kamar, dia melihat si raven sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kau…"

"Ya, aku mau pulang."

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu, dirangkulnya pundak Naruto dan diberikan ciuman tepat di pinggir bibir si pirang.

"Aku pulang dulu, _Dobe_."

Naruto terkejut mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sasuke, padahal mereka sudah putus, tapi kenapa Sasuke masih memperlakukannya seperti seorang kekasih? Oh, itu membuat Naruto makin tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

Rasanya ingin sekali menamgis, tapi itu percuma. Apalagi dia laki-laki, tidak pantas kalau seorang laki-laki mempunyai sifat cengeng.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Samar-samar Naruto mendengar bisikan Sasuke di telinganya, dan lagi-lagi itu membuatnya terkejut.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, namun si raven sudah menghilang, dia sudah ada di bawah, dan pastinya pulang. Si pirang segera memasuki kamarnya, menyenderkan diri di balik pintu.

'A-apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi? Apa dia mendengar semua percakapan itu? Berarti dia sudah tau alasanku yang sebenarnya? Akh! Aku bingung, kenapa dia tidak mau menyerah juga? Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan?'

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terbesit di pikiran Naruto. Namun sayang, tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang bisa dia jawab sendiri. Tidak mau ambil pusing terlalu lama, dia segera merebahkan badannya di kasur dan berusaha untuk tidur.

* * *

**-Tiga Hari kemudian-**

* * *

"_Kaa-san_, aku pergi dulu ya," pamit si pirang.

"Hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Ya."

Naruto segera pergi ke rumah temannya, sedangkan sang orangtua kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing sambil menunggu datangnya tunangan si pirang.

.

.

.

Ting! Tong!

"Iya, sebentar," Kushina segera membuka pintu rumahnya, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ah, Hinata, ayo masuk. Naruto sedang keluar, mungkin sebentar lagi juga pulang."

"Ya," Gadis itu tersenyum pada 'calon ibunya' dan segera memasuki kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

.

Ting! Tong!

"Ah, mungkin itu Naruto," Kushina ingin segera membuka pintu tersebut untuk menyambut si anak sulung. Namun saat membuka pintu, ternyata dia tidak mendapati sosok yang ingin dia lihat, melainkan sosok yang misterius.

Sosok itu menggunakan jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kepala dan wajahnya.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, melainkan langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam kediaman Namikaze.

"Hei!"

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat keadaan si pirang. Sekarang remaja bernama Naruto ini sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia lebih memilih menginap di rumah temannya dibanding pulang ke rumah.

Jujur saja, dia malas bertemu dengan calon tunangannya, dan juga orangtuanya yang langsung menjodohkan dirinya tanpa konfirmasi-konfirmasi dulu.

Tak terasa—setelah berkutat lama dengan pikirannya—si pirang sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Saat dia hendak membuka pintu, ternyata pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci.

'Eh? Tumben pintu rumah tidak terkunci, biasanya kan…'

Daripada berkelebat dengan pikirannya terus, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera memasuki rumahnya, dan begitu masuk, dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

**-Naruto's Pov-**

A-Apa ini bercak-bercak merah? Banyak sekali. Aku berjongkok di dekat salah satu bercak merah yang ada di lantai, kucolek bercak itu dan kuhirup aromanya. _Yucks_! Amis sekali baunya.

Eh? Amis? Aku kira ini semacam cat atau saus yang tumpah, tapi kenapa baunya amis? Lagipula satu-satunya cairan merah yang berbau amis hanyalah… Da-Darah. Memangnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

Brak!

Suara apa itu? Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Kudapati seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang dicekik oleh sosok berjubah hitam di lantai atas. Dengan segera, aku menaiki tangga rumah.

**-End of Naruto's Pov- **

Tepat saat Naruto sampai di atas, sosok itu menggerakkan tangannya, dan… jleb! Ah, betapa mengenaskannya pemandangan yang ada di hadapan si pirang.

Sebuah pisau telah tetancap mulus di kening tunangannya, dan sukses membuat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir keluar.

Naruto sangat syok melihatnya, ingin dia berbicara, tapi tidak bisa. Entah mengapa seperti ada yang menyumbat tenggorokkannya. Keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Hentikan, keparat!" ujar Kushina sambil memegang lengan sosok berjubah tersebut.

Namun, entah itu kesalahan Kushina karena menarik lengan sosok berjubah itu atau memang disengaja oleh sosok tersebut, pisau itu 'berjalan' menuruni wajah sang gadis dengan kasar, sehingga membuat wajah sang gadis terbelah.

Tentu saja semakin banyak darah yang mengalir keluar dari wajah mulus itu. Kushina sangat syok melihat keadaan tunangan sang anak dengan wajah yang hampir tidak berbentuk lagi, sedangkan sosok berjubah itu hanya tersenyum puas melihat keadaan mangsanya seperti sekarang ini.

"_Ka-Kaasan_," ujar si pirang dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Na-Naruto…"

Syut. Bruk.

"Akh!"

Dengan tiba-tiba sebuah pisau telah tertancap tepat di tenggorokan Kushina. Sepertinya sosok berjubah itu tidak membiarkan sang ibu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Darahpun mulai keluar mulus dari mulut si korban.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, sosok itu menghampiri si pirang. Apa sosok itu membawa pisau dan berniat membunuh si pirang? Antara ya dan tidak, lagipula pisau yang tadi dia gunakan masih ditinggalkan di dalam leher korban sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si pirang antusias.

Tak ada jawaban, sosok itu semakin mendekat sementara si pirang pelan-pelan mulai menuruni tangga.

"Sial! Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, aku akan melaporkanmu!" Naruto mebalikkan badannya, dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

Sosok itu ikut berlari untuk mengejar si pirang, begitu sampai di bawah, sosok itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan si pirang.

"Akh, lepaskan aku, sialan!"

Tak ada tanggapan dari sosok tersebut. Sementara itu, si pirang mulai memperhatikan penampilan sosok yang ada di hadapannya, terutama tangannya.

Warna tangan itu… putih. Dan sepertinya dia kenal dengan warna putih itu, warna putih itu milik…

"Kau… Sasuke…"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan dari sosok itu, sosok itu hanya menyunggingkan seringaiannya, dan Naruto tau betul siapa pemilik seringaian tersebut, hanya satu orang yang memiliki seringaian seperti itu. Sosok itu memang 'mantan' kekasihnya.

"Sasuke… Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Entahlah, _Dobe_. Semua ini karena dirimu."

"Karena aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak suka ada yang menghalangi hubungan kita, dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi milik orang lain."

"Alasan konyol!"

"Itu bukan alasan konyol, Naruto."

"Apa kau tau yang kau lakukan ini apa?"

"Tentu saja aku tau apa yang aku lakukan ini."

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto mulai geram dengan si raven, dia mulai berontak, namun tetap tidak dilepaskan oleh si raven.

"Lepaskan! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

PLAK!

Dengan tamparan itu, terbukalah jubah yang sedari tadi menutupi kepala dan wajah si raven.

"Cih!" dengusnya.

Sasuke mulai mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto, hei, tunggu!"

"Sial kau! Tidak usah mengikutiku!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku akan melaporkanmu!"

Insiden itu masih terjadi di dalam rumah, tak lama setelah mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, Sasuke berhasil menahan tangan si pirang, dibalikannya tubuh si pirang, dan…

Bruk!

"Akh!" Tubuh si pirang menabrak tembok.

"Naruto…" Si raven memeluk tubuh si pirang.

"Su-Suke…"

"Hn?"

"Pi-Pisaunya…"

"Haaah, seandainya kau tidak membuang-buang waktu, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi," Ditatapnya kembali wajah si pirang.

"Hn? Apa itu cairan merah yang keluar dari mulutmu?"

"Su-Suke… Pisaunya… Akh!"

"Tak apa, Naruto."

"A-Aku tidak kuat lagi…"

Dengan ucapan terakhir itu, si pirang memejamkan matanya, dan si raven hanya menyeringai melihat keadaan itu.

"Ya, Naruto. Tidurlah di pelukanku… Selamanya…"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Knp Sasuke jd _psyco_ gitu ya? Kasian Naruto… *Kan lu yg bikin, bego* lol.

Maaf kalau msh ada typo(s) di fict ini. Maaf juga kalau kurang sadis, sebenernya ada ide yang lebih sadis lagi sih, tapi saya milih yang ini ajalah, hehe.

Review ditunggu.


End file.
